Alice, Bella y La Video Llamada
by JulietaCullen99
Summary: Que pasa si juntamos a Alice y a Bella en una Casa solas, Una Laptop con Camara, el msn y A Edwad y Jasper al otro lado con cara de WTF!. Todos Humanos  : E/B A/J


**Julieta: Holiss! Gracias por leer Mi Fic(:**

**Edward: Esta muy bueno de verdad les va a gustar (:**

**Julieta: Siii! les encantara!**

**Jasper: Julietaaa(: Como estas? Hola Eddie.**

**Edward:Mas nunca me digas Eddie o te arranco la cabeza!**

**Jasper:Ja-ja-ja intentalo Eddie :P**

**Edward: No me tientes Jazz!**

**Julieta:Chicos Chicos Tranquilos! Por favor El Disclamier!**

**Jasper: Los personajes no Son de Julita (: Son De Stephanie Meyer ;)**

**Edward: Pero La Trama es De LA Hermosa inigualable talentosa y adorable Julieta (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Bella y la Video llamada:<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Msn.**

Estaba con Alice Sentadas en mi cama porque ella me estaba haciendo las uñas de los pies. Ella se quedaria hoy en mi casa porque yo iba a estar sola y mi padre le pidio el favor de que me acompañara, aunque ella ya lo tenia en mente. Ya lo habiamos hecho todo habiamos hecho pelea de almohadas , gerra de comida, test de revistas, Verdad o reto, vimos una pelicula y saben que? Apenas son la 1:30 de la Alice termino de harme las uñas nos tiramos en la cama.

-Bella que hacemos?-pregunto Alice.

-Nose, tu eres la de las ideas.

-Mmm veamos quien esta conectado en el msn para Chatear.

Alice se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi laptop La tomo y la trajo . Inicio secion con mi cuenta yo me sente a su lado y vi lo que me mente queria que viera…. Entre los conectados estaba, mi amor platonico, Edward Cullen, el hermano del amor platonico de Alice, Jasper Cullen .

-Dale Clip Alicee-Gritee.

-Esperate que Actualize tu estado.

En mi Estado puso '' Bella Swan En Pijamada Con Mi Be Efe Efe Alice Brandon ''.

Y le dio clip a ''EdwardCullen'' .

EdwardPov:

Estaba en mi cuarto con Mi hermano Jasper, estabamos conectados al Msn hablando con Emmet nuestro mejor amigo cuando vi que el amor de mi vida se habia conectado '' Bella acaba de iniciar secion '' Comenze a gritar.

-Jasper se conecto!

-Edward pareces una quinceañera enamorada.-dijo Jazz con tono burlon.

Entonces aparecio otro mensaje '' Bella a cambiado su nombre a Bella Swan En Pijamada Con Mi Be Efe Efe Alice Brandon ''

Jasper comenzo a gritar.

-Edward hablale hablale! Esta con Alice!

Jazz simpre a estado enamorado de la pequeña duende Alice Brandon al igual que yo de Bella pero nunca nos emos animado a decircelo, sera mal de familia.

-Ahora quien es la quienceañera enamorada?-Pregunte con tono sarcastico.

Jazz me volteo los ojos. Entonces un mensaje de Bella llego.

_Chat:_

_Bella Swan __En Pijamada Con Mi Be Efe Efe __Alice Brandon__ Dice:_

_Edward! Cariño como estas Nne?_

_EdwardCullen Dice:_

_Bella eres tu? O es Alice?_

_Bella Swan __En Pijamada Con Mi Be Efe Efe __Alice Brandon__ Dice:_

_Alice-.- supuse que lo sabrias cuando Bella te a saludado asi? Puedo mandarte una peticion de video llamada?_

_EdwardCullen dice:_

_Si claro._

Fuera de chat.

-Jasper arreglate!

Jasper y yo nos despeinamos y nos quitamos la camiseta, Buena estrategia …cuando la camara se abrio se mostraron unas adorables niñas sentadas observando fijamente la camara.

Bella se mordio el labio inferior y alice dijo.

-Ja.. ja.. ja..jasper, no sabia que estabas hay.

BellaPov:

Alice y yo nos peinamos y Alice se bajo el escote de su pijama un poco mas luego bajo la mia nos sentamos viendo fijamente la camara y Alice envio la peticion. Cuando se abrio la camara Edward y Jasper estaban sin camisa no preste atencion a la precencia de Jasper ya que me estaba comiendo a Edward con la mirada hasta que Alice dijo.

- Ja.. ja.. ja..jasper, no sabia que estabas hay.

-Hola Alice-Dijo el aludido-y Bella.

-Hola-dije mientras me seguia comiendo a Edward.

-Umm Bella –dijo Jasper riendose ,Edward me observaba fijamente ¿los pechos?-Creo que deberias subir un poco tu camisa- y revento de risa.

Alice volteo hacia mi y se privo junto a Jasper edward me observaba sin decir ninguna palabra. Yo me puse roja como un tomate cuando voltee y vi que mis sostenes rojos y mi camisa azul habian quedado tan abajo que estaba enseñando UNA TETA!

Salte lejos de la vista de la WebCam, mientras que Alice se partia de la risa en la me sente en el piso a medio llorar de la pena

-chicos .. jajaja creo que es mejor que hablemos en un rato, Bella esta Llorando-dijo aun riendose Alice y cerro la conversacion pero dejando la portatil abierta la tomo y la puso sobre la mesa que esta alfrente de mi cama.

-Hay Bella.

-Alice Tu me bajaste el escote!-grite-asi que sabias … hay Alice me las pagaras- grite y me le lanze ensima.

EdwardPov:

Cuando me disponia a cerrar la laptop Jasper me dijo en un susurro:

-Hey! Ella cree que la cerro pero no …

Derrepente vimos como Bella se le aventaba ensima a Alice y Gritaba '' Eres una Desgraciada Maldita Pixie''

-Dios Mio .. Que lenguaje el de Belli Bells.-Dijo Jazz. –Pobre Alice.

Yo no aguantaba la risa… Alice gritaba '' Bella por favor , no lo hise a propositooo, sabes que salio la camara y nos podian ver bajandonos el escote'' Jasper me miro con la boca abierta .

-Omg Edward miralas -dijo Jasper.

La posicion de Alice y Bella era realmente Hot .

-Las estoy Viendo -dije.

Bella miro a Alice con Cara de Rinoceronte Molesto '' Puej hubiera preferido eso a que me vieran mi TETA '' dijo y se quito de encima a lo que Alice respondio '' Bueno pero aconsiencia que estan muy buenos '' Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada rapida'' Y tu crees que ellos no se quitaron la camisa aproposito?'' pregunto Bella en tono sarcastico… Jasper y yo nos dimos otra rapida mirada.

-Como que se dieron cuenta-dijo Jazz.

''Pero Jazzy-Poo esta mejor que Edward'' dijo Alice… Yo no paraba de reir Jazzy-Poo jajajajajaja '' En tu sueños Eddie esta mucho mejor que Jasper'' dijo Bella A lo que me sonroje .

-Eddie?-Dijo Jasper a lo que rio como un desquiciado.

''Bella creo que tengo algo aquí'' dijo Alice y se quito la camisa… Jasper y yo Abrimos mucho los ojos '' Alice no tienes nada salvo una picada'' respondio Bella..'' yo si tengo que tener algo, mira y se quito tambien su camisa mis ojos no podian estar mas abiertos sus sostenes rojos la hacian ver tan sexy… '' Bella no tienes nada'' dijo Alice.

-Ok tenemos un streper de Pc – dijo Jasper.

´´ Bella te reto a que le envies un msn a Edward dicendo … Edward Papi estas muy bueno y me pones canchonda , Cojeme'' Jasper estallo en risas y me quede con los ojos muy abiertos'' Alice tu estas loca?'' dijo Bella '' Vamos Bella que puede pasar'' dijo Alice. '' Que no me atreba a hablarle mas nunca'' Jasper no paraba de reirse '' Bella Vamos tu puedes '' dijo Alice '' Esta Bien , Pasame el telefono'' Jasper se reia mucho mas tanto que se callo de la silla '' Listo '' dijo Bella sonrojada.

Y sono mi telefono Jasper que estaba mas cerca lo tomo y me lo dio el mensaje decia era de Bella y decia '' Edward papi estas muy bueno y me pones cachonda, cojeme'' Jasper se rio tanto que casi se avienta por la ventana… yo tambien estalle a reir .

-Te reto a que le respondas '' tu tambien me pones cachondo , y te cojo con gusto''-Dijo Jazz.

-Jasper-Dije, lo pense un poco y que mas da si ella lo habia hecho-esta bien.

Tome mi telefono y envie el mensaje. Al otro lado de la laptop Bella Grito '' Respondio Respondio, seguro va a decirme Bella se a safado un tornillo o alguna tipico respuesta sulla'' Jasper y yo reimos '' OMG Bella tienes que leer esto!'' dijo Alice , Bella se acerco a Alice y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pense que se saldrian de sus orbitas y estallaron a Reirse , Bella se pegaba cabezasos contra las almohadas y gritaba ' Aaaa aaa aaa Pongo a Edward Cachondo '' y se reia y Alice daba brinquetos y reia por toda la habitacion… Jasper y yo teniamos cara de WTF! '' Ahora me toca ami Alice Brando'' dijo Bella Alice se quedo en silencio '' Te reto a que llames a Jasper y le digas '' Jasper habla y cuando responda comienze a fingir gemidos y digas me éxito nada mas con escuxhar tu voz y cuelgues'' '' Lo are '' dijo Alice . En ese momento Jasper puso la cara mas graciosa que habia visto en toda mi vida. El telefono de Jazzy-Poo Sono. El corrio y lo tomo.

-Halo-Dijo con voz que tiembla yo me acerque a la Pc para saber que decia Alice.

''Jasper Habla''-dijo la pequeña duende con voz temblante.

-Hola Alice-Dijo Jasper con Cautela.

Alice comenzo a fingir gemidos de los mas graciosos Bella estaba partiendose de la risa en el piso y yo no tarde mucho en imitarle, entonces Alice dijo '' me éxito nada mas con escuchar tu voz ´´ y Colgo el telefono. Jasper se sento a mi lado viendo a Alice en la pantalla, que a su vez se habia tirado en la cama gritando cosas como '' Te Odio Isabella! Por tu culpa Ahora no podre ver a la cara a Jasper´´ ''y tu crees que yo voy a poder mirar a Edward sin ponerme muy roja o peor aun empezar a hiperventilar'' respondio Bella '' Tu siempre hiperventilas cuando vez a Edward , Cual seria la novedad?''pregunto Alice.

Mis Ojos se iluminaron , Causaba eso en Bella? Sera que mis sueños se iban a cumplir!

'' Ash Yo Voy a gritarlo Hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie aca, se siente mejor si lo liberas'' Dijo Alice Y Se monto en la cama '' Yo Mary Alice Brando Acepto que Estoy Loca Por Jasper Cullen Que daria mi vida por el y que lo amo mas que a mi tarjeta de Credito'' Termino Alice.

Jasper tenia los ojos tan abiertos tan abiertos que pense que se le saldrian de sus orbitas , creo que iba a llorar yo me apresure a poner mi mano en su hombro y decir:

-De Verdad Pareces un Quinceañera-Dije jasper estaba tan en Shock? Que no me respondio.

Entonces Paso lo que yo no me esperaba.

Bella se levanto y se monto a la cama y con la voz bien fuerte grito '' Yo Isabella Mary Swan Acepto Que Amo Adoro a Edward Cullen Mas que a mi vida y que a cualquier cosas que me puedan Dar , que no podria vivir sin ver su sonrrisa y sus ojos esmeralda , que moriria si no me hablara '' grito Bella y se tiro en la cama para luego decir '' Uff de verdad que resulta''.

Yo me quede callado unos minutos y despues una reaccion muy poco comun en mi salio a flote.

Comenze a Brincar y a gritar por todo mi cuarto a Gritar que ''ISABELLA SWAN ME AMA TANTO COMO YO A ELLA Y TANTO COMO JASPER A ALICE! Y Y AAAAAA SOY FELIZ '' tome a Jasper por el brazo he ise que brincara conmigo entonces el desperto y dijo '' ALICE BRANDON TE AMOOOOOO TE AMOOO TE AMOO TEAMOOO'' Entonces un pequeño gritico nos saco de nuestro juego.

BellaPov:

Despues de Gritar que amaba a Edward escuche un sonido como de un Grito Seguido de '' ISABELLA SWAN ME AMA TANTO COMO YO A ELLA Y TANTO COMO JASPER A ALICE! Y Y AAAAAA SOY FELIZ '' Alice y yo Abrimos mucho los ojos y corrimos hacia la laptop entonces vimos lo que temiamos la conversacion no estaba cerrada si no minimisada. Alice le dio Clip lentamente lo que nos mostro una escena algo extraña edward brincaba por toda la habitacion Se veia tan lindo*-*-_Bella, concentrate –dijo consiencia_- Ok ok Edward tomo de la mano a Jasper y lo hiso brincar con el a lo que Jasper comenzo a Gritar '' ' ALICE BRANDON TE AMOOOOOO TE AMOOO TE AMOO TEAMOOO''

Alice dio un gritito de esos de ella que hiso que Jasper y Edward se voltearan hacia nosotras y nos vieran viendolos.

-Emm Hola-Dijo Edward Viendome.

Yo no podia articular palabra edward me ama entonces lo unico que Sali de mis labios fue:

-Te amo Edward Cullen.

-Te amo Bella Swan-dijo Edward.

Entonces Nos perdimos viendonos hasta que unos gritos nos hicieron Volver a la realidad.

-Jasper te amo te amo te amo te amo-Gritaba Alice .

-Yo tambien te amo Alice.

Quien diria que porfin sabriamos todo y gracias a una Video llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Que tal?<strong>

**Reviews Si?**

**Aww Bye!**


End file.
